Karaoke Night
by atr0cities
Summary: Jade and Beck go to a restaurant but, they come for other reasons.


**Hi. :3 Time for some Beck and Jade from yours truly. ^^ **

**I'm going absolutely nuts about this couple and it's only been like. . . a week since my fandom was introduced to me? -starts to sign up for rehab- I have about 3 incomplete fanfics that I must start typing cause, I'm that special. I might not even do them. .;; Sooooooooooooooooooo, I've been thinking about what bands Jade and/or Beck might like. If Jade is like me in music, she'd like My Chemical Romance, Flyleaf, Paramore, Atreyu, Avenged Sevenfold and Linkin Park. But, in my opinion, she'd go for the harder stuff of these bands. And between you and me, I think her favorite out of these would be either Flyleaf or MCR. Maybe even Avenged Sevenfold. AHH, I'M SO CONFUSED! Beck, I'm going to say likes Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Nirvana, The Police, and other earlier rockers because he looks like that type of guy that listens to that stuff. Why am I reflecting music now? Cause,**

**A) I'm speshul :3**

**B) This ff includes music**

**So, before all of you fall asleep and drool all over on your keyboards, let me give you, my fanfiction o' wisdom. Enjoy.**

"I changed my mind, I don't want to!" Jade yelled and Beck pushed her up at the stage.

"It's karaoke night, you said you'd give it a shot, and now you're shitting a brick. Is Jade afraid?" Beck asked. She turned and glared at him.

"I most certainly am not! And when did I ever say I'd give THIS a shot!"

"Then go!"

"But Beck-"

"No buts!" he handed her the he book of songs she can choose from. "You'll be up on stage in 5 minutes. You better have 3 songs ready to go!"  
"Why are you going to do it!"  
"I will, don't worry. And it's not like you're a bad singer. You sing pretty well in the shower." he smiled. She glared and back slapped him.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" she roared. He held the back of his head and gave her a quick kiss before returning to the table. She then sat on the floor backstage. Why did she get dragged into this? Every Thursday, there's a karaoke night thing at this restaurant/bar that they went to for their first date. Anyone can do it but, 3 songs is the limit there. Beck was SO obsessed about it and so he dragged Jade into doing a duet with him. He had to buy her a lot of coffee that night. It's a nice place though, and every Friday, some famous band chosen by random is featured there. That's where she met My Chemical Romance and got to glomp Frankie. Frankie actually took it well and glomped back. That was a wonderful moment of her life, she must thank Beck later for that- AGAIN! So she flipped to the index and looked by artist. She scratched her head and looked for 'F.' She finally found what she was looking for. She really didn't want to do this, especially the maximum amount because she was so uncertain about her voice. _But, as long as no one makes fun, I'm safe_, she thought. She marked off the songs she would do and gave the book back to the DJ. She then waited backstage. She watched a very pretty girl dancing around seductively, singing _'LoveGame.' _Every guy there, well except Beck, hopefully, went completely NUTS! They wolf whistled and screamed for an encore. She explained to them in a sugary sweet voice she already did her songs but, she'll be back tomorrow. The men sighed but applauded as she walked off the stage. She passed Jade and smiled at her.

"I got em all warmed up for you, they'll whoop at anything!" she giggled and disappeared in the backstage.

_But, I don't want to impress anyone. Well, maybe Beck but, not these bastards. _She thought to herself. When the guys subsided, she stepped onto the stage with a very shy look on her face.

". . . . Hi. I'm Jade, how are ya all tonight?" Silence. "Yeah, everyone's a critique."

"Where's Stacey? Bring her back out!" a buff dude yelled. Jade glared and pointed to the pipe supporting the roof.

"See that pole, tough boy? It's gonna be up your fat asshole in 5 seconds if you don't shut the fuck up." the man looked away from her and felt like an ass.

"Anyone else want to bitch at me? . . . . . . . No one? Good! Now, here we go." she nodded at the DJ and quickly slipped in the correct CD. Beck did wonder what exactly she was going to sing. Because, he had heard her voice before, once. _He stayed over at her house because it was way too late for him to drive back to his RV without falling asleep. So she offered for him to stay over and her happily agreed. He just finished taking a shower and got his clothes on and he opened the bathroom door. Since Jade's room and the bathroom were connected, he just ran into that one instead of the main one. Jade didn't hear him since she was blasting her PearPod and singing along to the song which Beck thought was too 'not Jade.' Both her actions and the song she was listening to. He recognized the beat to be no other than Tegan and Sara's. She's a Tegan and Sara fan? He thought to himself in disbelief. _

"_I know you feel it too, these words get overused.  
When we get up and over it and over them,  
Up and over it and over them.  
I know you feel it too, it all seems so untrue.  
When you get up and over it and over them,  
Oh oh, hell no. Oh oh, hell no." she sang, trying to mimic Tegan's retro voice. And to tell the truth, she did a very good job. When he first entered her room, he thought that she wasn't singing and had her PearPod on. He never realized it was her until he saw the faint movement of her hips and cheekbones. He smiled and laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. _

"_Tegan and Sara?"  
She chucked a pillow at his face, causing him to fall off the bed. She looked down at him with faint amusement dancing on her face._

"_Actually yes, Tegan and Sara." he grinned at her and he got up. _  
He was stunned at what he first heard from her lips.

"It started with a kiss, turned to somethin' else

The blood coursing through my veins

I think of no one else

I never believed in much

But I believe in this

I'm incomplete without you

I'd kill to taste yours kiss.

I'm lost and lonely

Scared and hiding

Blind without you."

The guys at the bar started to turn to the stage and stare at Jade in amusement. The girls glared, obvious jealousy burning in their hearts. Beck raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He saw guys starting to whistle and girls sighing in disgust.

"When the world comes crashing down

And the sky begins to fall

(I'll wait for you)

When the days grow old and long

And my skin turns into stone

(I'll wait for you)

When the pain it seems too much

And my heart starts beating out of touch

I don't need a thing

I'll wait for you."

The crowd that knew the song softly sang with her in harmony. Well, it was more the men than the women. The girls started leaving one by one, enraged by such talent and wishing for it to be theirs. The guys just smiled and sang with her. Some guys just stared at her; lust in their eyes.

"It's all so different now

Emotions burn me out

I have a lifeless touch

This distance leaves no doubt

I fear it all too much

But part of me believes

As the years pass away

You make me recognize

I'm lost and lonely

Scared and hiding

Blind without you."

"When the world comes crashing down and the sky begins to fall

(I'll wait for you)

When the days grow old and long

And my skin turns into stone

(I'll wait for you)

When the pain it seems too much

And my heart starts beating out of touch

I don't need a thing

'Cause I'll wait for you

Yeah

'Cause I'll wait for you"

"When the world comes crashing down and the sky begins to fall

(I'll wait for you)

When the days grow old and long

And my skins turns into stone

(I'll wait for you)

When the pain it seems too much

And my heart starts beating out of touch

"I don't need a thing

I know I don't need a thing

I'll wait for you."

Everyone there went absolutely crazy and clapped. They clapped and howled and screamed and wooted. They acted like a bunch of Justin Beiber fangirls. Beck was just blown away speechless, shocked on how much his girlfriend's voice improved. Jade felt pretty good.

"Thank you, guys. Thanks a lot. Heh, never knew so many people liked my voi-"  
"DO ANOTHER SONG!" the crowd roared.

"Well, if that's what cha want, I guess I will." she nodded at the DJ and popped another CD in.

"This next song is what I want to say to everyone that's asks me this question:

'Are you okay?'"

"Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks,  
For photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second story?

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out."

The few girls that were remaining remarked on how well Jade sounded like Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance and were amazed by her talent. Beck was especially amazed. He never knew that THIS was the talent she stored away. He knew she could dance and sing but, not like this.

"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but still don't know what they mean  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out."

The remaining girls belted the words with Jade and the guys sang as well. Beck looked at Jade in pride and saw her joy and bliss come alive. A small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took?  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay 

I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)  
But, you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this I'm okay!  
(Trust me.)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)"

The crowd cheered and clapped with glee and joy. They really did like Jade, a lot. They were in complete bliss.

"Wow, I'm so loved. I feel like Justin Beiber or the Jonas Brothers being loved by their fangirls. Well," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I can do only one more song." the crowd moaned in sadness.

"But, it's gonna be good."  
The crowd started to light up.

"See that guy with the longish hair that you can sexy flip with and the tan skin? C'mon guys, the dude in the damn leather jacket! He probably hiding behind a buff dude." The spotlight quickly searched for him and he was indeed, hiding behind a buff dude.

"Beck, stop acting like a weak little girl!"

Beck slowly moved away from his hiding spot and looked up at Jade.

"Yes?"

"This one's for you."

Beck stood there, shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh and for all the remaining girls here, Beck's mine. And the guys here, I'm taken." the whole crowd moaned and groaned. Some weaklings even cried.

She looked at the DJ and he popped in the last CD.

"My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that healing."

Everyone in the crowd swayed to the beat.

"If you guys know the words, belt them out!" Jade yelled over the music, the only response was the crowd nodding.

"My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing."

The crowd echoed her. She gave a small smile.

"Is that all you got, California? Well, the drunk part of it." the crowd roared a loud, 'HELL NO!'

"Thought so."

"And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing."

"Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed!"

As the music faded out, everyone screamed and cheered. Beers were cracked together and laughter filled the place. Jade smirked a little.

_That was actually fun. Gotta thank Beck for this later. _

She ran off the stage and and went to go search for Beck.

"If I was Beck and I was in a bar/restaurant, I would be. . . ." That's when someone glomped her from behind. She quickly spun around to see Beck grinning and laughing.

"Never thought you can pull it off."  
"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"You were, really, really good. And why'd you have to embarrass me like that!" he held the door open for her.

"Hm, I really don't know." she shoved her hands in her pockets as they walked around the parking lot.

"It was embarrassing!"

"Ah, suck it up and be a man." she said with an eye roll.

He opened the car door and slid in the driver's seat as Jade went into the passenger seat. As they drove, Beck spoke again.

"Where did that talent come from?" he asked.

"I dunno, it just like belted out. I sing, I dance. I do a lot of complicated shit."  
"I see that."

Jade thought for a moment and then glared at Beck.

"Didn't you say you were going to try it out?"  
"Nah, didn't want to."

"You told me you would!"

"You went in the bathroom when I did!"

"Oh, I did. . ."

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"  
"'Message in a Bottle and Cancer."  
"Oh, damn sorry I missed it."

"It's alright."

Soon, they arrived back at Jade's place. She looked at Beck and then at the time.

"Why don't you stay over for the night? My parents aren't home and I don't feel like being lonely. . . ."

"And besides it's 1 o clock. I get it." he added with a laugh. They got out of the car and Jade dragged Beck to the font door and unlocked it. They entered and she locked the door behind her. She went into her room and looked for Beck's clothes that he left a week ago.

"Beck! Here are ya clothes!" she called and threw the bag downstairs. He caught it and yelled a quick 'thanks.' He quickly started to change downstairs while Jade changed in her room. When he was done, he walked up the steps and slipped into her room. He was about to say hi to her but her saw her lying on her stomach on her bed, listening to her PearPod. He laid down next to her, arm around her waist.

"Tegan and Sara again? You must really want to do what we did last time."

"Never speak of it!"

He hugged her.

"I won't babe. I won't."

**CRAP FUCKING DOG SHIT. I finished. I finally finished! It was such hard work for me to do. Well, finally finished it. And I'm very happy. Song names from the order they were introduced:**

Hell – Tegan and Sara

**Wait For You – Atreyu**

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance**

**All Around Me – Flyleaf**

**I thank all of you that read this fanfiction. Please read and review. **


End file.
